youngonespackfandomcom-20200214-history
Scooters Pack
Foundation The Scooters Pack was founded in February 2008 by one Vivian male called Thunder Cat, who had been previously in the newly formed Young Ones pack but left due to being unsatisfied with his rank, and a lonely female called Raven. Thunder Cat and Raven met and stayed together, they bonded as Thunder Cat taught inexperienced Raven how to survive in the wild. In a week, they claimed a small but plentiful territory for their new pack, the two became the dominant pair by default and started producing litters. They established their territory next to the Young Ones pack border and became their long-term main rivals. Pack Life The pack started growing, the first litter born in May, 2008 consisted of one male named Houdini, and two females named Ermintrude and Zeberd. When they grew up Houdini started roving in the Young Ones and one time he managed to mate with the alpha female Shatter when Youssarian was distracted, though it's unknown if he actually fathered that litter. As the years passed he became one of the most successful rovers of all times, regularly leaving the Scooters in winter to visit other packs. The second litter, born in April, 2009, consisted of Milla, Ousik, Veda and Shoy. The four pups survived through their first year, sadly Milla didn't make it and died during winter. Their third litter which consisted of Lallie and Siilks came in March, 2010, all the pack members helped with the pups and both reached adulthood. In March their fourth litter was born and it consisted of Appa, Momo and Avatar. When the pups where a few months old the adults took them on a hare hunting trip outside of their territory. However, the Young Ones were already there also teaching their young how to hunt hares, so the two went into battle. The Scooters lost so they ran off, in all the chaos the babysitters abandoned Avatar to save their lives, he started crying and Dingo heard him, unsure of what to do Dingo walked back to his pack and helpless Avatar followed him to finally be picked up and carried to the den, he was adopted by their enemies but the Scooters never saw him again. Their last litter was born in April, 2011 and it consisted of Thumper, Miss Lilly the Pink, Wollow, Ju Drop, Maybelline and Karim, and all of them made it to their first year. During this time Hambone, Big Will, Zero and Dingo roved at the Scooters but the resident males chased them off. The next day Hambone, Timber and Big Will appeared at the Scooters rendezvous site and Hambone managed to lure Veda away from the pack without being spotted, however she wasn't ready to mate and as the male kept insisting she ended up returning to the pack. They made more tries trying to attract more females but the resident males didn't permit it. The following years Thunder Cat kept leading attacks to their main rival's den, the Young Ones, but one of their last attacks caused a drastic change in the Scooters' life. They went to the Young Ones nursing den when Shakespeare was babysitting, Thunder Cat crawled in the den wanting to kill the pups but Shakespeare protected them, putting himself between the pups and the Scooters alpha male, he attacked Shakespeare many times, which left him with several mortal wounds but he still refused to move. Later when the Young Ones arrived they clashed into battle, many of the Scooters members ran off and Fathom, one of the strongest Young Ones females, attacked the alpha female Raven and killed her, that made a permanent damage and change into their lives, seeing this, the rest of the pack retreaed. Back at their territory with the alpha female position open Thunder Cat's daughters started fighting, eventually one of the oldest females, Zeberd, won. A few days later Thunder Cat was bitten by a raccoon and got infecting with rabies. He performed the every day routine and attacked his sons to put them in their place, unconsciously transmitting them rabies. Eventually almost all the pack members got infected, some of them were worse than others. A week later Hambone went on roving to their territory and they chased him off. Hambone ran to the den, with the Scooters trailing behind, he ended up leading them to the den. There the two packs confronted, however, Youssarian didn't want to attack and howled the retreat, but Ebony aggressively attacked, triggering a fight. One of the Scooters females lunged on the Young Ones alpha female, Frost, and she bit back. Hambone started a den move and was followed by the other wolves, the Scooters managed to kill a pup that was left behind. After the chaos then they returned home. The following weeks the pack started going downhill, Shoy and Lallie succumbed to the disease. Months later Siilks died, followed by Ousik. Knowing winter was near, Houdini and his two younger brothers: Appa and Momo, left the pack to go on roving and at the same time escape from the mortal epidemy. Reducing the pack's numbers even more, to only 9 members. After a few weeks Ermintrude became more aggressive and attacked her sister for the alpha female rank, she ended up killing her and became the new alpha female. Two rovers from the Young Ones, Hambone and Timber, visited the pack and Timber mated with Veda. However, next month Veda died, she had also fallen prey to the plague, followed by teen Thumper. In winter Ermintrude couldn't make it and she also died of rabies. Things couldn't get worse, until later on Thunder Cat succumbed to the disease too. The death of the alpha male pretty much put an end to the Scooters. No other wolves took dominance, as Wollow and Karim left on roving, and their sisters Maybelline, Miss Lilly the Pink and Ju Drop left to find a mate or join another pack and later joined the Young Ones. That was the end of the Scooters pack. Alpha Pair Since the Scooters were formed Thunder Cat and Raven sustained dominance until Raven was killed in a battle years later. After Raven's death, her daughter Zeberd took dominance next to her father, but soon after her sister Ermintrude killed her and won dominance, Thunder Cat and Ermintrude remained as the alphas until the pack died off in January 2013. All Known Members List of wolves joined or were born in the Scooters. Thunder Cat First alpha male Raven''' First alpha female''' Houdini''' One of the last living members and alpha male of the Jackals''' Zeberd Second alpha female ' Ermintrude '''Last alpha female ' Milla Ousik Veda Shoy Lallie Siilks Appa '''One of the last living members Momo One of the last living members Avatar One of the last living members and alpha male of the Sequoia Thumper Wollow One of the last living members Miss Lily The Pink One of the last living members Ju Drop One of the last living members Karim One of the last living members Maybelline One of the last living members. Category:Packs Category:Lost Packs Category:Non Role Play Packs